Embodiments generally relate to image processing. More particularly, embodiments relate to performing tone map operations on high dynamic range (HDR) images, to yield low dynamic range (LDR) images, as well as performing global tone map operations on the HDR image and local tone map operations on regions of interest (ROIs).
A tone map operation may be employed to render an HDR image on a display device having an LDR, wherein the rendered image may be static and not interactive, or may not reflect the adaptive characteristics of a visual system. Furthermore, the tone map operation may require a user to specify or modify an image tone, brightness, or contrast to yield an LDR image. Also, the tone map operation may unnecessarily preserve contrast in an area of an LDR image that is located outside of an ROI. Therefore, the rendered image may appear unrealistic, fail to reveal details or fail to maximize contrast in an ROI. Additionally, the rendered image may require a user to manually adjust tone, brightness or contrast, whether global or local. Indeed, the rendered image may compromise local image contrast of the ROI, or may not compromise global image contrast to the detriment of local image contrast.